


Love Never Weighs Anyone Down

by vldrarepairs (miraculousstorytelling)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousstorytelling/pseuds/vldrarepairs
Summary: When Lance has a moment of insecurity, Hunk is the one to find him and remind him of exactly what he means to the team.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ErinNovelist, who requested Hance cuddles, and well, I was happy to oblige.

"Lance!" Hunk frowned, peeking into the training room. "Lance?"

Keith barely spared him a glance while he slashed at the training bot. "He's not here."

"Thanks!" Hunk stepped out and paused to consider where else Lance might be hiding. "Not in his room, not in the kitchen, not in the common room, not in the training room..." He couldn't shake the thought that there was a place he was missing. Hunk knew all of Lance's usual spots, but that didn't mean Lance hadn't found a new one. He needed to find Lance and check in with him.

While Lance hadn't said anything, Hunk had developed something of a radar for Lance's emotional state. Something had been off during dinner, and Hunk intended to find out what it was.

Once he found out _where_ Lance was.

He wandered down the hall, peeking into rooms. Part of him was tempted to ask Allura if she knew where Lance was after nearly an hour of scouring the castle. How Lance had managed to slip away after dinner was beyond him. Hunk wanted to blame Pidge, but really he should have known talking about upgrades to their lions would distract him long enough to lose track of Lance. Still, where else in the castle hadn't he checked?

Hunk's eyes widened, and he doubled back, headed straight for the one place he should have looked first. Now that he realized the one place he'd forgotten, it seemed so obvious. Lance was upset and needed to think, which meant Hunk really should have known where to go. Moments later, Hunk was dropping to the ground beside the blue lion. As he expected, Lance was sitting on his lion's head, staring up at the ceiling.

"Lance?" Hunk called out.

Lance jumped in surprise and peered over the edge of his lion's head. "Hunk?"

"Everything okay, buddy?"

Lance sighed and slid down his lion's side and legs. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Process of elimination." Hunk chuckled and slung an arm over Lance's shoulders. "Besides, isn't this where you go when you need to think about stuff?"

"Yeah." Lance frowned. "It is."

"Well, you wanna talk about it?" Hunk asked, his voice soft.

Lance nodded and dropped his head onto Hunk's shoulder. "Yeah. But..."

One thing Lance always appreciated about Hunk was the fact that sometimes he just _understood_ without Lance having to actually explain what was on his mind. "Let's talk in my room, huh?" Hunk nudged him forward.

"Thanks, man."

 

The other thing Lance always appreciated about Hunk was the fact that he innately understood exactly what Lance needed, sometimes even before Lance knew himself. When they arrived at Hunk's room, he led them straight to the narrow bed on the wall and locked the door behind them. Lance sank down onto the bed and laid down. Seconds later, he was enveloped in warmth when Hunk settled in beside him and wrapped his arms around Lance.

Lance smiled, every ounce of tension melting in his shoulders and back as he nestled into Hunk's warmth. "Thanks."

Hunk chuckled, the low rumble further easing Lance's mind. "Of course." He rubbed Lance's back, subtly pulling him closer. "So, what's on your mind?"

Lance's eyes closed. "I guess...do you ever wonder if our lions made a mistake?"

"What do you mean?"

He shifted closer. "I mean... Pidge is super smart, and Shiro's like..." Lance sighed. "He's _Shiro_. And stupid Keith is stupid and strong."

"And stupid," Hunk joked.

"Yeah, really stupid." Lance laughed, nudging his head under Hunk's chin. "And you're obviously a ray of sunshine who's brilliant and gives us all a reason to wake up in the morning."

"Of course," Hunk nodded, patting the back of Lance's head. "But, you know, it kinda sounds like you're really wondering if _your_ lion made a mistake."

Lance was quiet for a moment, the steadying sound of Hunk's heartbeat keeping him calm. "Yeah, I guess so."

"So, what made you think that?"

Lance closed his eyes. "I don't know, man. I just feel like I don't fit in sometimes."

"With the team?"

"I'm trying to catch up, but everyone's way better."

Hunk frowned and brushed his fingers through Lance's hair. "Where's this coming from?"

Lance let out a soft, pleased sound at the contact. He finally slipped an arm over Hunk's side and rested his forehead against Hunk's collarbone. "Keith beat me again."

"Uh-huh?"

"And it just made me think... if I can't even beat _him_ , what's the point, y'know?"

"You're looking at it all wrong, Lance." He smiled. "Keith's on your side. We all are."

"What if I'm weighing the team down?"

Hunk paused and leaned back enough to glance down at Lance. "What? You really think that?"

Lance looked up at him. "I don't know... Maybe?"

"All because of Keith."

"Not _just_ because of Keith."

"Then, what?"

Lance rested one hand on Hunk's chest, content to simply feel the beat of Hunk's heart under his palm. "I don't know."

Hunk nodded. "Okay, why don't I tell you what I know?" He gently lifted Lance's hand off his chest and held it in front of him. "First," he kiss the tip of Lance's index finger. "Like I said, Keith is on our side. It's a good thing if he's strong. It means we're stronger. When you fight him, you get stronger, too. You're willing to work and get stronger, which means you aren't weighing us down." Lance blushed when Hunk kissed the tip of his middle finger. "Second, you've saved all of our lives. A lot. You're a great fighter, and you care a lot about all of us. That's really important." He kissed the tip of Lance's ring finger next, smiling up at Lance as he did. "Third, Blue picked you for a reason. You and I both know if your lion wanted another pilot, Blue would have gone for someone else.

"You have to know that you were picked for a reason. Blue was on Earth for thousands of years, and no one else was good enough. That means something. Trust me, Blue wouldn't have waited that long just to mess up. Have a little faith in your lion, man." Lance was already tearing up when Hunk kissed the tip of his pinky. "Fourth, you aren't afraid to take risks. Yeah, sometimes it's not great, but we wouldn't have gone through the worm hole that brought us here if you hadn't trusted your lion. If it wasn't for you, none of us would be here. Allura and Coran would still be asleep, and Zarkon would still be taking over the universe." He kissed the tip of Lance's thumb, his pulse jumping when he heard the soft hitch in Lance's throat. "Fifth, and this one's kind of my main point, so pay attention." He took a deep breath. "We all love you. Love never weighs anyone down, and neither do you."

 Lance bit back a soft sob, blinking away tears as he laced his fingers in Hunk's. He didn't answer. There really wasn't much he could say to such an outpouring of love and support. He just buried his face in Hunk's neck and wept quietly. Hunk held him the whole time, their hands clutching each other tightly between them. He sighed and rubbed his hand over Lance's back, hooking one calf over Lance's legs to draw him closer.

In no time at all, Lance had their legs tangled together, his other hand fisted in the back of Hunk's shirt. Hunk wasn't quite sure if he or Lance enjoyed these moments more, when they were simply holding each other and relaxing in their collective warmth. Lance had stopped crying only moments ago, the tears rapidly cooling along Hunk's neck and the collar of his shirt. Still, he had no desire to move and wipe it away. Knowing Lance, he'd probably fall asleep soon, and waking up to Lance, even with the odd sensation of dried tears on his skin, was something Hunk treasured more than anything else in the universe.

"Thank you," Lance murmured softly. "I love you. You know that, right?"

Hunk nodded and kissed his forehead. "Yeah, buddy. I love you, too."

Lance mumbled something too soft to make out and nuzzled along Hunk's neck. Just as Hunk expected, he was asleep all too soon, and Hunk was happy to drift off seconds later.


End file.
